Sex Toy
by shorxmary
Summary: Austin Moon has two jobs: Underwear Model and Personal Toy. Trish hires him to be the Stripper at Ally's 20th birthday party and Ally's attraction to him is instant. Then she finds out that he's her new toy. Now Austin has a new Mistress to please...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own, nor do I profit, from the television show "Austin &amp; Ally." The original 'Sex Toy', was written for the Twilight fandom by Oriana de la Rose. This story belongs to her and I take no credit for the story line. Names and places have been changed to suit the Austin &amp; Ally fandom. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Happy Birthday!"

The screams erupted as soon as I opened the door to my tiny apartment. I groaned as I saw Trish, Cassidy, and Kira pop out from behind various pieces of furniture.

"You guys really shouldn't have," I said, perfectly serious. I hated birthdays, I always had, and today was no exception. As of today, I was no longer a teenager. I was a twenty-year-old woman in college on her way to becoming a journalist. Then I looked around my apartment and sighed. I should have known Trish would go all out. There were streams of crepe paper everywhere, and a few gifts on the coffee table. A cake sat on the kitchen counter, candles stuck into the soft icing. There was something pink on every surface of my apartment. Pink candles, pink napkins and plates, pink carnations, pink everything!

"You're finally twenty!" Cassidy exclaimed. Think it's taken you long enough?"

I laughed despite myself. "I can't help it if I'm younger than you guys by a couple months. And why does it look like Pepto-Bismol threw up in my apartment?"

"Time for presents," Kira said as Cassidy ignored my question. "Mine first!"

I sighed. "I thought the cake came before the gifts."

"Not around here, it doesn't. Now get unwrapping," Trish ordered playfully. "Mine is last!"

Cassidy forced my onto the couch while they sat eagerly beside me. Taking a deep breath, I took Kira's gift in my arms. I should at least try to be excited; after all, they'd already bought the presents and decorated my apartment. It was the least I could do. I began to unwrap the gift.

"Aw, Ally, c;mon!" Trish urged me. "I swear, I've never seen anyone your age unfold a gift. Just tear the damn thing!"

I gave her a playful smack and continued carefully undoing the gift, taking off the tape so that the paper didn't tear. She sighed. "Thanks, Kira," I said sincerely, honestly pleased by her present. It was a cute, dark-blue top that looked like something a model would wear. I didn't even want to think about how much it cost her. "It's beautiful, thanks!" I gave her a tight hug before turning to Cassidy's present.

"These are both from me," Cass began, pushing the last two colorfully-wrapped gifts towards me. Her mischievous grin told me these wouldn't nearly be as innocent as Kira's. I suddenly dreaded opening that red wrapping paper. I knew I was going to regret this as soon as I opened it. I quickly, but carefully, unwrapped the gifts.

I looked at it curiously. It was shaped like a cylinder and made of some kind of plastic. It was around two inched wide and six or seven inches long.

"I bought it new, of course," Cass explained. "I took it out of the box so you couldn't take it back."

Not that I had any idea what it was, I thought sourly. I turned it over in my hands, still trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly it began to vibrate in my hands. I shrieked and dropped the thing like it was hot iron. It landed straight on my lap and I quickly knocked it off.

Trish and Cassidy burst into laughter while Kira giggled shyly. I turned to glare at them.

"Honestly, Ally," Trish said, bending down to pick up the cursed thing. "It's only a vibrator."

"I just thought that you might want to... release your frustrations," Cass added slyly. "Since you don't have a boyfriend to help you with that."

"She was being very considerate, you know," Kira said. Oh no, not her too! Were all my friends wiser than me with this kind of stuff?! "You would be surprised of the pleasure that can be had by using a vibrator."

"Wooh! Kira!" Cass cheered, nudging her in the ribs playfully. She blushed nearly as dark as me.

"Oh God," I muttered, hiding my face in my hands. I was bright red from embarrassment. Surely this was what hell was like.

"Don't forget my other present!"

I gritted my teeth and cautiously opened Cassidy's other gift, hoping it wasn't another vibrator... or worse. But all it was was a container of something labeled "toy cleaner". I blushed even darker. I was sure I would never be normal again, that my face would be this shade of pink permanently.

Then I looked at Trish curiously. "Where's your present?" I blurted. Then I felt guilty. What is she hadn't had the money to buy me something? But that was stupid because Trish was the richest person I knew. She spent money as easily as she breathed. But what is she hadn't had the time?

However, Trish grinned widely at me and shifted excitedly in her seat. "It will be here in a few minutes," she assured me. "Remember how I said that I would give you the best present ever? You can thank me later."

Right when she finished speaking, police sirens went off outside. I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the door that led to my balcony. What the hell was going on? Except the car didn't look like a cop car. It was just a white car with sirens blaring from the inside. Had someone tried to break into an apartment and the police came in an unmarked police cruiser.

But that didn't explain the god that stepped out of the car.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_Earlier That Night_

"You've got a birthday party tonight at ten that you have to go to," Dez said. "Cop."

I nodded. So they wanted a police officer to come and arrest the birthday girl... or boy. I shuddered at that last thought. I had personal rules that I never broke. One, never do anything with a minor. Two, and don't do anybody that is remotely homosexual. I knew Dez wouldn't give me a job that I opposed. He had been my boss for going on three years now and he had always been considerate.

"Just a gig?" I asked, searching through my closet for the cop uniform. "Nothing afterwards?"

"You are with Ally Dawson for twenty days. Already did a background check on her, nothing. She's as clean as a whistle."

"How much?"

"Twenty-two thousand."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's a little low, don't you think?"

"I think you'll like this girl," he replied with a grin. "The woman gave me a picture of her. Here." He handed me a small photograph. I took it, only intending to glance at it, but my eyes held. The girl in the picture looked to be about nineteen. It was only a head-shot so I wasn't able to see her body. She was pretty, I'd giver her that. Her wide chocolate eyes laughed at the photographer, her lips spread in an eager grin. She had long brown hair that curled around her face.

"The woman?" I repeated his words.

"Her name was Trish... Trish De La Rosa, I think." He reached into his pocket and drew out an envelope. "I took out my fees, of course, but here's our pay for this upcoming job. She paid for this Ally Dawson's twenty days of paradise."

I peeked inside the envelope and counted nineteen thousand dollars. Dez grinned at me. "It's the girl's twentieth birthday."

We were in my apartment as usual, discussing my upcoming assignments. I glanced up at my clock. I had half an hour to be there. Tonight was the first night of twenty days. The first night of my servitude to Ally Dawson.

Dez left me so I could get ready in private. I oiled up my chest and arms and put on the standard G-string before pulling on the uniform. It was an authentic one too. When I went out on a job, as I called it, I always paid particular attention to detail; it got me better tips. I left in the white car that Dez let me use for gigs such as this. I held the address in my left hand while I drove with my right, looking down at it every few blocks. Tonight, Los Angeles was especially crowded, and I swerved more than once to avoid being hit my a drunk driver.

I turned on the siren when I pulled onto the right street, not wanting to actually draw cops on me for impersonating an officer. I pulled into the parking lot beside the apartment building, shutting off the sirens. Dez had commented once that the sirens put a nice touch on it. I got out of the car, resting my hand on the unloaded gun in the holster on my waist. I thought I saw something move on the balcony three stories up but I ignored it. This building was one of the extraordinarily ancient ones in which you didn't need to be buzzed up.

Before I knocked on the door I took a deep breath, readying myself. In that short time, I heard a girl's voice on the other side of the door.

"You got me a stripper for my birthday?" she shrieked. "Trish!"

"He'll be here ant second so keep it down," another said. "You'll like it, don't worry."

"Trish, how could you do this to me?"

That girl must be Ally, I thought with a smile. She didn't sound like the kind of girl that enjoyed seeing men strip before her. It was going to be entertaining to see how this worked out.

I hoped the door was unlocked... or maybe I should hope it was locked; it might make the entrance more impressive. Then I decided against that. If it was locked and I broke the door down, I would have to pay for the damages. Taking the unloaded gun from my holster, I turned the knob and burst through.

"Everyone, down on the ground!" I yelled. "This is the police; on the ground!"

I saw the four girls drop to the floor, covering their heads with their hands in a feeble attempt to protect themselves. As if I couldn't simply shoot them with this empty gun or handcuff them. I held the gun in m hand, ready.

One girl raised her head up to look at me.

"I said head down!" I ordered.

I glanced at the coffee table where a vibrator sat, opened, by a crumpled wrapping paper. I smirked. So which was the birthday girl?

"Where is Ally Dawson?" I used my smoothest voice.

"This is her!" A blonde girl pointed at the brunette who was trembling beneath her hands.

"Shut up, Cass!" she shrieked.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair, gently, and raised her head up. "Get up and do as I say." Her wide, terrified eyes looked into mine and I was struck by their depth. She struggled to stand but tripped and fell into my chest. She blushed darkly and I smirked at her. 'Assaulting an officer," I began, pushing her into the hard backed chair in the corner. "That's a serious offense, Miss Dawson. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you into custody."

I drug the chair into the middle of the room as she sat in it. Her hands clung to the wooden frame for dear life.

"I'm going to have to punish you; teach you some manners."

"WOOH! Bella!" the girls around her screamed at my teasing. Nervous giggles and screams circled the room.

"Trish, I'm going to kill you!" she growled.

I went behind her, handcuffing her wrists tightly together. "No one's going to save you now," I said, my voice low and dangerous. "You're completely at my mercy to do with as I wish."

A chorus of screams and catcalls erupted from the girls behind Ally. I drew the barrel of my gun up the inside of her thigh. I watched her tremble as I pressed it to her jeans' seam between her legs.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Trish was going to be dead after tonight.

But God, he was the sexiest, hottest, man I'd ever seen in my life. I could feel the cold metal of the pistol through my jeans and panties as it pressed against my core. He twirled the gun once in his hand, like a famous gun slinger from the wild west, and put it back in the holster. Reaching over, he started the music he had on his iPod that was plugged up to a set of tiny speakers.

He reached up and loosened his tie, slowly drawing it down and off him. My breathing was anything but even; you'd have thought that I ran five mile sprints. He draped the navy blue tie around my shoulders, trailing his hand down to cup my breast. Though it was only a touch, I could feel the heat of his palm through my shirt and bra. I gasped in surprise and struggled in my bonds.

The girls around me were screaming bloody-murder.

Satisfied with the reaction he got from me, he stood back and quickly popped open the buttons on his shirt in one clean motion, exposing his hard pecs and a washboard stomach.

I nearly fainted.

My friends were nearly deafening. I couldn't keep my eyes from shamelessly tracing those hard muscles. Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden?

He leaned towards me and I realized my panties were already wet. How could this stranger make me so damned horny? He shimmied the tie down my shoulders until it was around my hips to lift up to meet his as he pressed his pelvis into me, rolling it in small circles against me. I moaned and bit my lip.

"You've been a bad girl, Ally," he purred in my ear with a voice that literally dripped sex. "I'm just the man to punish you. And punish you I will. You'll be screaming for mercy when I'm through with you."

"Oh God!" slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Wooooohhhhh! was all around me, accompanied by nervous laughter.

"If you're good and behave, I might just let you go. After I'm through punishing you, that is. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered, my voice sounding small and terrified. I struggled one more time against the handcuffs against the handcuffs that held my wrist. It was no use; I was trapped before this shirtless man who was about to do who-knows-what to me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, what?!" His voice was full of authority.

"Yes, s-s-sir!" I cried, trembling.

He grinned. "Good, Ally. I have a feeling you're going to be a very... sensitive detainee."

The way he said that one word made my legs grow weak and butterflies flop around inside my gut. I was sure that if I'd have been standing, my legs would have gave out. Trish and Cass were yelling encouragement at both me and the stripper in front of me. I was bright red from embarrassment as well as arousal. I hated myself in that moment. I was sick! How could I let this... stripper... make me feel so aroused?!

He slowly took off his cop hat that sat atop his head and perched it on my own head, allowing his hand to graze my cheek softly, sending sparks straight into my core. His hands brushed down the front of my shirt, playing with the neckline before moving lower. I gasped and struggled.

"There's no use fighting it," he purred in my ear. "You're mine now."

He took off the gun belt that was around his waist, setting it carefully on the ground next to my chair. I watched his every move, unable to do otherwise. Then he straightened back up and then, ever so slowly, unzipped his navy blue pants. I watched his fingers draw down the zipper, exposing hard, slightly oiled skin as he went.

By now, I was panting in the chair. My chest was heaving but I tried to hide that by taking deeper, longer breaths to calm myself down. The sounds of female screams grew louder by the second, the slower he went. I noticed wildly that he didn't have any shoes or socks on. When did he get rid of those?

He quickly stepped out of the pants and I was thankful that he wasn't the type of stripper to literally rip off his pants. I always thought that was too... Hollywood.

As soon as his pants left his body, the screams nearly deafened me. I thought I blacked out for a moment, sweat starting to form under my armpits. That wasn't a good sign. My mind stopped working as I looked at him, completely naked except for that tiny piece of black fabric. Oh my God, I could tell just by looking at him that he was larger than normal. He tossed his pants to the side and I saw Kira dive for them.

I couldn't blame her, I'd do the same thing if I wasn't handcuffed!

His lips were curled up slightly into a dangerous half smile as he looked at me, enjoying seeing me squirm. My panting grew even more obvious the longer he looked at me. He turned and started to walk to the right side of my chair. He moved like a jungle cat, with power and grace. Moving his shoulders slightly and his hips making the same enticing, arousing turns, I realized he knew exactly how to make me wet.

Watching me, he ran his hands down his chest slowly. I was helpless to do anything to stop him but I continued to struggle in this fucking chair. I couldn't decide if I was going to kill Trish or kiss her when this was over with. Then he went behind me and I couldn't see him anymore.

Suddenly, my heart rate spiked. It was so much worse, this anticipation, when I couldn't see him. I felt caressing fingers brush back my hair and move down my neck. Lips pressed to the area just below my ear and I gasped, then moaned.

"I knew you were a naughty girl," he murmured sexily in my ear so only I could hear. "I like bad girls."

All rational thought was impossible. I had to focus on remembering to breathe. Somewhere inside me, I wanted to tell him that I wasn't a bad girl. I was the dorky girl that sat in the front of the classroom and got good grades. I was the girl that never got in trouble or drank herself silly.

But then he moved to my left side and I could see him again. That tiny ebony G-string was barely covering his penis.

Oh my God, he was hard.

This time, I was sure I did faint.

He climbed up into my chair, straddling me but keeping his full weight from resting on my legs. Cass and Trish were really getting into the screaming. So was Kira, I could tell.

"Ally!" they screamed. "Wooh!"

He grinned down at me as I struggled against him. He rose up onto his knees so that I had to look up to see his face. Oh God, I could smell him now. Damn, he smelled downright sinful. He pressed his hard penis against my stomach, almost coming out of it's tiny black covering. Then he ran it up and down my belly, drawing up my shirt in the process. His hands played with the exposed bit of skin of my back above my jean's hem. I bit back a moan.

"Trish, help!" I screamed when he pressed his hand to my crotch.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again," he growled. "You're mine to do with what I wish. And you're going to like it, little miss wetness." He smirked at my shocked expression. "Yes, I feel how soaking wet you are right now and you're going to have an ocean there before I'm done with you."

Oh my GOD!" My eyes rolled back when he pressed his face to the spot between my breasts, his hands running up and down my thighs, never quite touching that particular spot again.

"You're my prisoner now, Ally Dawson," he hissed in my ear, grinding into me again. This time the moan that had been building in me was let loose. My whole body felt like Jell-O now. He kept his movements in time with the music, slow and erotic.

His lips pressed hard against mine, moving in new and foreign ways against my mouth. He ate my moans and gave me a tiny taste of his tongue. His hands cupped my breasts roughly and squeezed before he broke away. I was gasping and panting, my lungs burning from that long kiss.

He moved down my body, pressing kisses to my breasts, over my shirt. Once or twice I felt the heat of his tongue, muffled by the shirt. He breathed hot air over my breasts and between my legs. I cried out, screeching in surprise and struggling against the handcuffs. Then he licked between my legs.

"God!" I screamed, feeling the wetness that was pouring out of me. He continued to kiss down my legs, the inside of my thighs, before coming back up.

"He won't help you know. You're mine to punish," he said, pulling me in for a deep kiss on the lips. The screams were starting to hurt my ears now. He cupped my face with his hands, his naked ass sitting lightly on my lap as he took command of my mouth. His tongue swirled around mine sensually. I kissed him back, unable to do anything but let my body take control. I was sure I was bright red now.

"Taste me, Ally," he ordered. "Taste me anywhere you want."

He looked into my eyes. I noticed the dark, almost scary-looking, brown eyes boring into mine. They were unlike any I'd ever seen. I blushed twelve different shades of red and pink. "W-w-what?" I stuttered like an idiot.

He smiled at me. "Taste me."

It was completely clear what he meant but I couldn't bring myself to act. I was frozen in that chair.

He slowly drew my head closer to his chest. Hesitantly, I leaned forward and lightly licked his chest, just south of his nipple.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Erupted in my ears.

I blushed and pulled back. But damn, he had tasted so good. I wondered what he put on his body before he came here because it tasted better than anything I'd ever ate before.

"So there is a devil inside that innocent angel's exterior," he purred, smirking.

I blushed even darker and looked down. He made me moan again by blowing hot air into the crease of my jeans. I was now panting and leaning limply against the back of the chair.

A long time later, he decided that I'd had enough. He had given me the most provocative and sensual lap dance I'd ever experienced. I tried not to think about how that was the only lap dance I'd ever had. I was so aroused by that point I felt like a horny, pubescent boy. Damn, he was so good!

After he released me from my handcuffed prison, I stood up, trying to not wobble with my very wet panties and jeans. Oh God, that was embarrassing.

Trish giggled at me and screamed, "Happy birthday, Ally!" I blushed, holding my legs carefully together so the wet spot wouldn't show. "And guess what?" she continued.

"What?" I said, badly needing to go change.

"There's more!"

"More? What are you talking about?" I said, watching the god standing beside me.

"Ally, this is Austin," Cassidy said, introducing me to the incredibly sexy, sensual man beside me. "I helped Trish plan all this. Aren't you happy?!"

"I...I, uh...need to go for a second," I muttered before turning to go.

"You still haven't figured out what the 'more' part is!" Kira said. I whirled on my heel. Nor her too! I guess Kira wasn't as innocent as I thought if she helped Trish and Cassidy to plan this.

Without waiting for them to answer, Austin stepped towards me and pressed me hard to his body. He had put back on his pants but was still shirtless. I was literally melting in his arms now.

"I'm your toy now," he said in my ear, voice smoother than melted chocolate. "For twenty days I am going to make you cum so hard that they will hear you scream of ecstasy into next week."

My knees buckled but he instantly caught me. "Oh...my...God," I gasped.

"These next twenty days, I'm yours to play with. Your own personal sex toy."

"I-I need to c-change," I managed.

I could've slapped myself in the face just then. I had just admitted I was soaking wet, and in front of my friends too! I heard their amused giggles but tried to ignore them.

Was he serious? He was mine for twenty days? He had to be joking. Why would this...god want to touch me for an hour much less nearly three weeks?!

"I guess I have accomplished my job then," he said, grinning down at me. "I always keep my promises."

Twenty days? Oh God, that was going to be... heaven! I pinched myself to make sure that I was awake and that this wasn't one of my fantasies. Austin was going to be my sex toy for almost three weeks.

My jeans suddenly felt that much wetter.

* * *

**Did it just get hotter in here or what? When I first read this story, I fell in love and knew that I had to rewrite it for the Austin &amp; Ally fandom. Anyways, if you guys hadn't noticed, I deleted all of my stories. I lost inspiration and wanted to start over.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please fave, follow, and review!**

**Love,**

**Samantha**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own, nor do I profit, from the television show, 'Austin &amp; Ally'. The original 'Sex Toy' was written for the Twilight fandom by Oriana de la Rose. This story belongs to her and I take no credit for the storyline. Names and places have been changed to suit the 'Austin &amp; Ally fandom. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"I told you that you'd love your present!" Trish cried excitedly when Austin left for the night. He had said he would be back first thing in the morning, causing my stomach to tighten. "I told you," she insisted.

"Oh my God, Trish. I can't believe you bought me a person for my birthday." I was in shock now. I sat quickly down on the couch. "Why?"

Trish sat down beside me and wrapped and arm around my shoulders maternally. "Ally, you're always so shy and reserved. Yes, you've had a few boyfriends, but you have never let yourself..." she paused, searching for the word, "enter... a sexual relationship with anyone. Is that correct?"

"Yes," I muttered, hating that it was true. I only had three boyfriends in the past and neither of them lasted long enough for us to get to anything... sexual. I knew I was painfully naïve about sex, but I didn't see how I could help that.

"Cass and I wanted to break you out of your shell," Trish continued. "We want you to become more confident about yourself and see how truly wonderful you are. Maybe this will do the job."

"But how did you afford it? Hiring Austin must have been a lot of money." My voice turned disapproving; I didn't like her spending a lot of money on me.

"Silly Ally," she shrugged off my worry. "It didn't cost very much at all. It was only twenty-two thousand."

I gasped. "You mean in dollars?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled to gentle the sarcasm. "No, Ally, in teddy bears. Yes, dollars! Now stop thinking about that and focus on the sexy man that's going to come here tomorrow."

"But twenty-two thousand dollars, Trish!" I persisted. "You shouldn't go out of your way like that just to give me a gift."

"Ally, be quiet. Like I said before, this is for the greater good. You need to loosen up a little and Austin can do that for you."

"He can do a lot more than that," Cass added, smirking at me. "He is a total ManGasm!"

I blushed. Trish gathered up my presents, including the vibrator, and turned back to me. "I suggest you put these away before Austin comes back."

I blushed once again, and put my gifts in my bedroom. Then I took one long look at my bedroom, knowing I had to clean. There were clothes lying on top of the hamper instead of in it, and my bed was unmade.

"You guys I have to clean so -"

"Bella!" Kira interrupted me when I walked back into the living room. "Look what he left for you!" She held up a piece of black fabric that I instantly recognized. My stomach dropped through me and I was unable to speak.

"Oh my God, he left you his G-string?!" Cassidy shrieked, grinning. "Ooooh, Ally!"

I blushed darker than I ever have ever blushed in my entire life. "Oh...my..."

Laughter erupted around me as I stared in shock at the ebony scrap that had only moments before been covering Austin's very hard erection.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Normally after a party like that, I would stay since I was now the woman's toy. But I hadn't packed any clothes or toiletries. I hadn't the time to when I was getting ready only hours before. Now, as I drove back to my apartment, I remembered the unusually innocent girl that I had been hired for. She was different from most women that wanted me. I had grown used to women who like roughness, pain, and little, or no, romance. Ally was a breath of fresh air compared to that. Besides, I would enjoy seeing her come out of her timidity.

As I packed, I wondered exactly how far this Ally Dawson had gone. Was she a virgin? She certainly acted like it but I couldn't be sure. I wondered what fantasies she had. I smiled at the thought. The quiet ones were always the worst.

My phone rang, and I quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Austin, you have a photo shoot on Monday at twelve sharp," Dez began, his voice crisp and business-like. "Victoria's."

"Okay, thanks, I'll be there."

"I know you have this Dawson girl to attend to now, but you still have a second job. Don't forget that."

"I won't, Dez," I vowed. "I can promise you that."

He hung up without saying goodbye, as he usually did, and put the phone back on the receiver. Tonight was Saturday; that meant that I had all of tomorrow to get acquainted with Ally, to figure out what she enjoyed most. My one goal was to please her, so she would get her moneys worth. I didn't cheat anyone, especially honest people like her and Trish. I would get some rest tonight but would leave early for her apartment. They usually liked it when I came early.

I remembered the vibrator that had been sitting on her coffee table and smiled. We could have fun with that...

* * *

**Ally**

It was probably the most fitful night's sleep I'd ever had. My mind wouldn't turn off and I couldn't stop thinking about what Austin would do when he arrived here in the morning. Part of me was terrified what he would do and the other part was screaming in excitement. It still baffled me that all this was happening.

I woke early, around four in the morning, and couldn't go back to seep. So I began to clean. I washed laundry, vacuumed, dusted, washed dishes, and cleaned the kitchen. I had hoped that chores would occupy my mind, but sadly, my thoughts wandered.

My mind went back to last night and my hands trembled just from remembering the way Austin had made me feel. It was the first time a man had ever done anything like that to me. That was probably the reason why I was so hormonal last night. I didn't know if it was my shyness or the fact that I always got near-perfect grades that drove the men off.

I went into the kitchen to get a can of root beer from my refrigerator; I was too nervous to eat anything. I stared at the bare shelved and sighed. I was going to have to go grocery shopping before he got here. The only thing in my fridge was a bottle of ketchup, two root beers, and a jar of pickles. I made a quick list of all the things that were essential to life. Tossing my jacket on over my simple t-shirt, I grabbed my purse and headed to the door.

Then the doorbell rang.

He was here.

I froze where I was, right in front of my door. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Would he like me? Would he be disgusted when he saw me naked? Oh God, suddenly I wished I was the kind of girl that did this type of stuff all the time. Then this would be a hell of a lot easier!

The doorbell rang for the second time, jerking me out of my inner turmoil. I could just imagine him on the other side of the door, wondering if I was such an idiot that I couldn't even answer it.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and pulled open the door.

He had been frowning, but now as the door swung open, he smiled dazzlingly at me. All the breath I had been holding inside me burst out in a loud _woosh! _I don't know what I had expected. Maybe some kind of costume or sexy outfit, but it wasn't this. He was dressed in a form-fitting black t-shirt and jeans slung low on his hips. A black duffel bag hung on his shoulder.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly, smiling.

All I could do was ogle.

"May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, of course." I blushed, cursing myself in my head for being such a moron. I moved out of the way, holding the door open. He walked through, and I watched his eyes scan my tiny apartment. "It's not much."

"It's perfectly fine," he assured me. "Where would you like me to set my things?"

"Uh..." Was it okay in the bedroom? I didn't want him to sleep on the couch. Maybe it would be okay if I slept on the couch and he took the bed. Oh, why hadn't I thought of this earlier?

"How about the bedroom?" he suggested kindly.

"Oh right, I'll take the couch then."

He frowned. "You are most certainly not sleeping on the couch. I'm sure there is more than enough room in the bed for the both of us."

I blushed, seeing the logic of his statement. I felt like such an idiot. Of course he would sleep in the bed with me. He was my "toy" after all. I had no experience with situations like this. I watched him walk into my bedroom to set his things down, causing my heart to race.

"Would you like me to make your breakfast?" he asked when he came back out. "I'd be more than happy to."

"No, thank you." I was starting to become slightly more comfortable with him, but I was still tense. "I was about to go grocery shopping anyway. I'm afraid there isn't much food left."

"May I come?"

"Grocery shopping?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"As long as I get to ask you a few questions," he added.

I blinked. "Okay, anything you want." I couldn't imagine what could possibly be interesting about me.

"Also," he began, taking my hand and pulling me to him. Surprised, all I could do was stare up at him as he pressed my body into his. I could feel every one of his hard muscles through that black t-shirt. "I will be teaching you a few lessons during my time here. Lesson number one; there are three types of kisses. The simplest is a chaste kiss, just a quick peck on the lips. The second is deep and passionate, causing you to melt in my arms." Never once did his eyes move from mine. The intensity of his gaze nearly made my stomach clench in what I was starting to recognize as anticipation.

His arms were still locked around my waist, fingers tracing the back pocket of my jeans. It was suddenly hard to breathe. He continued. "And the last is a type of kiss in which I taste your lips, sucking and biting you." He paused. "And I don't mean these," he added, touching my mouth with his index finger.

My eyes widened and all the oxygen left my body. It was impossible not to understand what he meant. Suddenly fantasies filled my mind of how Austin would execute the third kiss. I blushed darkly, realizing he was watching my reaction absently.

Then I felt his hand slip lower on the spot over my rear and brush against the spot between my legs. Instantly, I moaned, leaning heavily against him.

* * *

**Austin**

It was true that I had dozens of things to teach her, many of which she probably didn't know existed. But I also wanted to find out just how experienced she was before I tried anything sexual.

When I had told her about the third kiss, her eyes widened and she stopped breathing. And she had moaned when my fingers simply happened to touch her core! If you think that's worth moaning about then you have much still to learn, I thought. She was exceptionally responsive. I'd bet she was the type of woman who orgasmed multiple times.

I couldn't wait to find out.

I still had her trapped in my arms; my prisoner.

"Can you guess what kiss I am going to give you now?" I asked, smirking. I watched as her eyes filled with possibilities and thoughts. Suddenly I wished I could see what her thoughts were. Her heart thudded erratically against my chest.

"Number one?" she guessed, unsure.

"Guess again." Then I leaned in towards her and pressed my mouth to hers gently. I started the kiss slow, to see if she wanted to deepen it.

I cupped her face with my hands gently and touched my lips softly with hers. Hers were gentle and shy, hesitant. I ran my left hand down her neck and to her back while I pressed my lips once again to hers, hoping to encourage her. She tentatively wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with some force. Showing her that I loved her reaction, I groaned into the kiss and dipped my hands inside her back pockets. I pressed my hands tightly into her round, little ass, melding our hips together. She moaned and threw herself into the kiss.

I opened her lips with my tongue before focusing on her sugar-sweet tongue. I felt her wet tongue caress mine as her hands clutched my hair almost painfully.

Then I broke away, knowing we both needed to breathe. She gasped quietly, trying to catch her breath. My own breath was a little ragged.

"Second kiss," I answered, still holding out bodies together. I could feel myself already starting to harden. From what I could see, which wasn't very much due to her baggy t-shirt, and what I could feel, she had a nice body; slim and firm but soft somehow. I watched her blush a light pink, suffusing her face with an endearing glow. I reluctantly let her go and my hands dropped to my sides. It was going to be interesting to see her progress from an introverted, shy girl, to a confident, strong woman. And I was just the man to teach her.

"Ready to go grocery shopping?" I asked.

"Yes." A bright smile lit up her face and she grabbed my hand, pulling me through the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." She took off a silver chain that was around her neck and gave it to me. A silver key hung on it. "Here's an apartment key. I have another one in my purse."

"Thank you."

Ally drove an old Toyota corolla with the black paint fading so that it was gray in places. The inside was immaculately clean though, not a speck of dirt anywhere. I surpressed a smile, she was about as much of a neat freak as I was. "My car is ancient," she said apologetically.

"It's better than what I have."

"What do you drive?"

"Nothing. I usually take a taxi wherever I need to go."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was silent. I decided that I'd start questioning her when we got inside. She led me inside a large Ingles grocery store, and grabbed a cart. I smiled. I liked grocery shopping with her. It made me feel as if we were an actual couple instead of a hired prostitute and his master. I silently wondered what these people would think if they knew what I did for a living. A mother walked by with he son who wasn't any more than seven.

"Okay, we need milk," Ally said, turning towards the dairy aisle.

"Are you a virgin?"

She froze in place, shocked, and simply stared at me. "Excuse me?

I grinned at her reaction. "I said, are you a virgin, Ally?"

She blushed bright red and focused on returning to normal. For a few seconds she didn't answer and I was starting to think that she was ignoring me. "Why?" was her answer.

"You said I could ask you questions," I reminded her sternly, taking the cart in my hands since she was currently incapable of moving. She had stopped again. I looped one arm around her waist and used the other to steer the cart. "You said I could ask you anything."

"I knew I was going to regret this," she muttered.

* * *

**Austin**

"Are you going to answer, or do I need to assume?" he pressed.

Was there no end to my blushing? "Yes, I'm a... virgin," I muttered, focusing on finding the right brand of milk.

He nodded once, as if cataloging that away in his memory for future reference. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes," I replied stiffly. I didn't want him to think that I was totally naïve. Of course I knew a few things, I'd taken classes and had the talk, but I knew I was hopelessly ignorant. "Next, bread." I said quickly, hoping he forgot his questions.

"Okay." He turned and I was forced to follow. I had to admit, the feeling of his arm around me was quite pleasant. It sent tingles through me and the heat from his fingers moved through my shirt and into the skin on my waist. I focused on the list I had quickly made. I didn't realize we were in the bread aisle until he said my name. "Ally, we're here."

"Oh, right."

"So, have you ever had an orgasm?"

I heard a gasp, louder than mine, and I turned to see the woman covering her son's ears with her hands, glaring at Austin. I blushed dark maroon but Austin simply grinned at the woman sheepishly and turned back to me. The woman picked her son up in her arms, and literally ran out of the aisle. If I hadn't been dying of embarrassment I would have laughed. Did he honestly just ask that question?!

When I didn't answer, just clutched the bread in my hands, he stepped out in from behind the cart with a devious smirk on his face.

Oh my God, he was going to do something to me and I didn't know what it was.

My heart raced and my breather accelerated almost to the point of hyperventilating. He walked towards me with all the grace of a stalking predator going in for the kill. My eyes were nearly as wide as the sky. "So, Ally," he began smoothly, his voice almost making my bones turn to mush just from the silky, sensual tone he used. "Have you ever felt a blinding ecstasy, a scorching pleasure that made you feel as if you were soaring?" He was now right in front of me, his chest only inches from my breasts. He put his hands on either side of my head, trapping me against the shelves. His eyes lingered momentarily on my lips. I thought I was going to pass out. "Have you ever screamed from the sheer sensation of a man making love to you?" He leaned slowly towards me, so slowly that I thought he was going to kiss me. But he put his lips to my ear and whispered seductively to me. "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

I moaned as his hand rubbed softly over my hip, going down my leg then back up to my waist. I leaned against the shelves, my knees suddenly to weak to support me. "N-no." My stuttering was almost pathetic. But honestly, I didn't know how I was supposed to resist him. He was simply too good. He knew what to do to make me want him.

He smirked, accepting the challenge. "Then I shall give you your first orgasm, Ally," he said lowly so that I was the only one that had even the hope of hearing. "And then tree more right afterwards."

"Next question," he continued, moving away from me. I was still for a moment, trying to straighten out my tagging hormones. My brain didn't seem to want to function correctly. Taking a few deep breaths, I pushed myself away from the shelf and looked down at the loaf of bread in my hand. It was crushed because of my vice-like grip on it when Austin was only inches away.

I blushed and set it back on the shelf, trading it for a loaf of bread that didn't look like someone had clutched it tightly in her hand while being only inches away form a sex god.

"What's next on the list?" he asked conversationally, as if nothing had happened? I set my teeth, upset that he could simply move on while I was sitting here trying to turn my brain on.

"Toaster strudel; the wild berry kind," I decided, looking down at the white paper in my hand.

"Toaster strudel?" He raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"What?" I said defensively. "They're good for anything, not just breakfast."

"I'm going to _love _living with you." He grinned at me and winked. I blushed for no apparent reason. I was seriously going to have to learn how to control the blood in my cheeks. All this blushing was ridiculous! "What do you think about outside objects?"

I glanced cautiously at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you feel about things other than me giving you pleasure?"

I stopped breathing but tried to act normal, as if people went around asking me these kinds of questions all the time. I was proud of myself for managing not to turn completely purple from embarrassment. I only blushed light pink. "I'm open to new ideas," I said, not lying. I couldn't believe that he would do anything that would hurt me. Austin was too kind, so what was the harm in trusting him.

He seemed pleased by my answer.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I had a few things planned..." he said evasively, side-stepping my question.

I couldn't help but be curious. "And what would some of those plans be?"

He grinned. "You'll find out soon."

"Now I have a few questions for you," I said as I put the carton of eggs carefully into the cart.

"Go ahead."

"What's your last name?"

He laughed. "Moon."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

I couldn't ask the question I most wanted to know. I wondered when he had first began this job as a stripper/prostitute. It seemed like such a sad life to me. But what did I know? I was just a girl that had been sheltered nearly her entire life and attended catholic school for twelve years before going off to college. That wasn't going to wear off anytime soon.

When we got to the checkout counter, the girl at the cash register winked playfully at Austin and tossed her hair over her shoulder like someone in a movie. I narrowed my eyes but she didn't notice me, she only had eyes for Austin. Thankfully, Austin stayed looking at me and talking, not noticing the strawberry blonde that wouldn't stop looking at his chest covered by the tight, black t-shirt or his angel's face. I couldn't say I blamed her. If I saw Austin out somewhere I would probably be staring and drooling for however long he was around.

"I'll pay for this," he said when the girl announce the price for the groceries.

"I can't let you do that," I objected.

"Ally, I'm twenty-two thousand dollars richer now. At least let me pay for a couple of groceries. Or I'll make what's waiting for you at home much worse."

"What's waiting at home?"

"A surprise."

When he said that word, his hand reached out where the cashier girl couldn't see, and played with the button on the front of my jeans. He slowly brought his fingers down the front of my jeans until he was directly below my core. He cupped me with his whole hand, grinning at me. I bit back a moan, embarrassed that the girl was only a feet from us. Then he began to rub his hand across me and I held onto the counter for support. My jeans dulled the sensation so that it wasn't as intense as it would have been unhindered but I still felt as if I was turning to Jell-O.

The cashier said the price again, getting irritated that I was clinging to the counter and that Austin seemed to be just smiling pleasantly at me.

"Here," he said, handing the money to her. "Thank you."

She fluttered her eyes flirtatiously but he didn't notice. I was too busy trying to reign in my scattered thoughts to bother being angry at her.

"Time to get you home to your surprise, Ally," he purred in my ear as he pushed the cart full of bagged groceries out the electric sliding doors, pulling me along with him by my waist. I just managed to walk out of Ingles without embarrassing myself by tripping or falling on my face which was a miracle because of my current state. "And I have a very strong feeling that you will like what I have planned for you."

"What is it?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" "Now go sit in the car."

And with that, he opened my trunk and began putting the groceries inside it. I went to the passenger's side seat and climbed in, my mind too busy to think about whether I wanted to drive or not. I thought about his hand on my core, the heat traveling through my jeans and to my most intimate of places. I remembered how he had pressed me against the shelves when I didn't answer whether I had ever had an orgasm or not.

Then a thought hit me like a freight train.

Could he... was it possible that he might...

God, I couldn't even think it without my thoughts stuttering! But maybe the surprise he had planned was...

The third kiss?

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter Two! Hope you guys enjoyed it, because it took a while to type.**

**Anyways, the Kids' Choice Awards are on and I can't watch it because of two reasons: One, I don't live on the East Coast so I have to wait until eight. Two, I don't have the cable so I have to watch it on a stupid laptop. Well, these are my troubles.**

**I saw Insurgent for the second time today and it was still AWESOME! Well, that's it. Make sure you fave, follow, and review!**

**Love,**

**Samantha**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own, nor do I profit, from the television show 'Austin &amp; Ally'. The original 'Sex Toy' was written for the Twilight fandom by Oriana de la Rose. This story belongs to her and I take no credit for the storyline. Names and places have been changed to suit the Austin &amp; Ally fandom. No copyright infringement intended._

**A/N: **_I am indeed aware that this story has been written into an Austin &amp; Ally fanfiction already. I read it too and I really enjoyed it. Unfortunately, the author decided to delete it because of people saying that she didn't give credit to the original author. I know that it has been written but I am rewriting it because it has been deleted. I would appreciate it if people would stop commenting that this story has already been made. If I knew that it was already made, why would I need to write it again?_

* * *

**Ally**

Soon delicious smells began to drift from the kitchen to where I sat in the living room watching a makeover show. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. Whatever he was cooking smelled absolutely mouth-watering. In response, my stomach growled loudly.

As if on cue, Austin said, "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving."

"Good because I have no doubt that I can satisfy you, Ally."

I must have imagines the double meaning in his words because his face didn't change. He said it as simply as if he told me it was sunny outside. He continued to chop up the tomatoes on the cutting board, face unreadable. Trying to clear the haywire thoughts that were speeding through my thoughts, I focused on the blonde woman on TV that was busy learning the different types of eye mascara.

I decided to set the tiny dining room table I had. I walked into the kitchen and saw chicken and vegetables cooking in a skillet while he currently worked on the pasta. Tomato sauce was sitting in a bowl on the counter; I wondered if he had made it himself. If Austin ever decided to leave his current job, he could become a gourmet chef.

"Smells delicious," I commented, grabbing two plates and some silverware.

"Thank you." He flashed me a quick smile and my heart reacted quickly, speeding and sending blood into my face again. "It'll be done in just a second. So sit down at the table and I'll bring it in."

I set the table properly and went anxiously to my seat. I watched as he brought everything to the table. I was nearly drooling because it smelt so good. When he poured a bottle of root beer into my wine glass I smirked up at him.

"Thanks for the wonderful wine," I said sarcastically, grinning.

"You're welcome, Miss Dawson," he replied. "Only the finest for a woman as beautiful as you."

His voice turned serious at his last sentence. I blushed with pleasure, knowing he was wrong. There was no use denying it, I was plain whether I liked it or not.

During dinner, I couldn't help but watch him as he swirled the pasta around his fork and put it into his mouth, his soft lips closing over the fork. The chicken and vegetables were amazing when paired with the tomato sauce and hot pasta. He was truly a culinary genius. But that wasn't what occupied my thoughts. It was silent, so I was free to let my mind wander, and soon it went into dangerous territory.

Simply watching him consume his dinner made me think about what other things that mouth could do. I didn't get very far, due to my limited knowledge of things, but I was soon very uncomfortable and hot as I tried to finish off my plate.

"Are you okay, Ally?" he asked. I had been watching him lick a bit of sauce off his fork before spearing a chicken and using his lips to slide it off the fork. I had gasped quietly and blushed at my own thoughts. How was it possible watching him eat could make me feel this way? It was ridiculous!

"Yes, I'm fine, Austin," I replied quickly.

Soon, I was finished and I downed the rest of the root beer in my glass. When I rose to put my dirty plate in the sink, I could feel the wetness in between my legs. I hoped it wasn't visible though. The last thing I wanted right now was a wet spot on my jeans so that it looked like I had a problem holding my bladder. But thankfully my jeans were dry.

Austin followed me into the kitchen and sat his plate in the sink while I ran water to soak them in. The dishes could be done later. I was always hyper of aware of him around me but now I felt his presence like an electric, current connecting us. While I stood at the sink, readying the dishes, I felt two very strong, warm arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against a muscled body. Shivers exploded over my skin though my skin suddenly became hot where he touched me.

"Ally?" he purred in my ear, allowing his lips to brush over the shell of my ear. I bit my lip, unable to answer. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt. "Would you like to come with me?"

He was giving me the choice to back out if I wanted to, to call off our arrangement. I knew that if that ever happened, he would give Trish back the money, but there was no chance of that ever happening. Did I want to come with him? I didn't even think I should answer that; surely the answer was obvious. At that moment, I would go to the ends of the earth with him. Then I felt his fingers skim over the skin of my stomach, just over the hem of my pants. I gasped quietly and focused on not hyperventilating.

"Yes," I finally said, answering his question.

His lips had been softly pressing against my neck, kissing me lightly while I gathered my thoughts enough to answer. Now I felt his lips turn up into a smile.

"I was hoping you would say that."

He released my waist from his arms, and I instantly missed the feeling of his body against mine. Taking my hand in his every so gently, he began to pull me towards the bedroom.

My heart was thudding so loudly in my ears that I couldn't hear anything else. His hand was warm in mine and I could feel my hand start to grow moist. Oh God, not now please!

* * *

**Austin**

She was nervous, that was obvious. That was understandable. But I wanted tonight to be completely about her, to focus on pleasing her. Ally's eyes widened as I led her to the bedroom. When I had learned just how innocent she was while we were in the grocery store, I had quickly rearranged my plans for tonight. Now I would take things slow. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her. I thought about that vibrator; it would come later.

"Don't be nervous," I said softly, leading her onto the bed. "Just lay down and close your eyes. I won't hurt you."

"I know," she murmured, obeying me and laying on her back on top of the bedspread, closing those dark chocolate eyes.

I sat softly down beside her and looked at her. Ally was slim with pale skin. Her t-shirt didn't do her any justice, but her jeans were tight around her legs, emphasizing her tiny figure. She dressed like a fifteen year old instead of a woman of twenty. I shifted uncomfortably, waiting on me to do something, and her shirt tightened around her breasts. I found that it was increasingly hard to tear my eyes away from her. There was something about this Ally Dawson that drew me like a magnet. It was as if she had something that was vital to my survival and I gravitated towards her.

I picked up her hand and kissed the back of it softly before turning it over, pressing my lips to the middle of her palm. I trailed these gentle kisses up her arm to her elbow, then to the sleeve of her shirt. I completed this process on her other arm also. I noticed that she was biting her lip, the luscious dark red in response. I licked my lips, suddenly wanting to taste them once again.

I crawled so that I was on my hands and knees over her horizontal body. I leaned my head down and pressed my lips against hers, this time using more pressure than this morning. My attraction to her was growing; that was good. It was harder to enjoy what I was doing if it was with a woman I found repulsive. But she was nowhere near repulsive and this was easy.

She responded quickly, leaning her head up into the kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with my own. She kissed me back with more force than I would have thought possible from her. Shocked, I stayed still for a moment, but then grinned and deepened our contact. When I licked and sucked on her bottom lip, she moaned softly, her arms coming up to wrap around my neck instinctively.

"Ally," I whispered when I broke away. She panted for breath as I trailed kisses over her neck to her shoulders. I made sure to stay over her t-shirt and stay with light kisses. I didn't want to do anything more until she wanted me to. "I won't take you tonight," I began, "but I want to you to tell me when you're ready. You have to tell me if you want me to... fill you."

I watched her moan gently, her back arching slightly.

"Did you hear me?"

She nodded vigorously. I smiled softly and licked a line form her neckline to just above her breast. She gasped, hands clutching the sheets tightly in her fingertips. I smirked wickedly; she would be fun. I would enjoy making her react to me. Maybe she would grow braver and tease me back someday. I couldn't wait until then.

I kissed my way down her stomach, over her shirt, until I got to the hem. Ever so slowly, I raised up the white material to expose the soft, pale skin of her stomach. Her breathing increased slightly. I pressed my lips to her naval, quickly licking inside before trailing my tongue upwards.

"Austin," she panted.

"Yes, love?"

But she didn't say anymore. The next moan I elicited form he was louder and longer. I had now drew her shirt up to her breasts and licked the line just below the bra, nipping gently. My hands had been massaging her sides but now I pulled her shirt over her head. Her eyes snapped open, those wide brown orbs staring deeply into mine seriously.

"You can always back out, you know," I said, leaning away. "Just tell me and I will stop."

She shook her head and held my shoulders with her hands. "No, don't stop. Please go on. I..."

I cut off her sentence, my mouth descending onto hers again. After a long, deep kiss, I gave my full attention to her bra. I traced where the fabric met her skin, running my fingertips over her flushed body. Then I placed a kiss directly over both breasts where I knew her nipple would be. She gasped, arching into my mouth.

My hands went to her jeans. While kissing her deeply, I unbuttoned the denim and unzipped the zipper. I ran my hands down over he panties, feeling her wetness. Responsive, indeed.

"Austin," she moaned, her hips lifting into my hand. "I don't... I don't know..."

"Shh," I murmured. "Just feel. I know what to do, Ally. Your job is to simply feel my hands and lips on you. I promise, you'll like this."

I pulled the jeans down her long legs, reveling in the sight of each one as they were exposed to me. My fingers trailed down her skin as I took off the jeans. She trembled, shivers exploding onto her skin. Throwing the cursed pants onto the floor, I reverently kissed the insides off her ankles, drawing my lips up her legs. Every now and then, I would let my tongue taste her and each time she gasped and moaned.

"Oh God, Oh God," she gasped as I grew closer to her dripping womanhood. I was now at her thighs. She was so wet that some of the liquid had dripped down her legs. I gratefully licked that up before placing a quick lick directly over her cunt, her panties slightly dulling the sensation. She cried out, arching sharply. Her hands clutched my hair by pure instinct. "Oooooh," she moaned, her voice faltering slightly when I dipped a finger into her panties.

"Not yet," I said lowly, crawling up her body so that I could free her breasts from that bra. I'd had enough experience with these contraptions to easily unhook the back and slip it off her body. Now she was nearly naked before me. I realized that my quick assessment of her body had been correct. She did indeed have a luscious body, soft curves and supple skin.

I attended the undersides of her breasts first, licking the crevice below the firm mound. The moans flowed unchecked from her mouth like a glorious mantra. Then I swirled ,y tongue around her breast before sucking the erect nipple into my mouth

* * *

**Ally**

Oh my God, I was turning into mush. His mouth was doing things to me I didn't even know were possible! I was melting into a puddle under his expert touch. Then his hot mouth closed over my aching nipple and I nearly fainted from the pleasure. Austin's name began to slip out of my mouth in increasing frequency. A slight blush heated my cheeks but I could only focus on the way his teeth were scraping gently against my skin.

"God, Austin," I groaned deeply. "Please... please."

"Please what?" he demanded, breaking away from my chest. The cool air hit my wet skin and I flinched slightly at the drastic change in temperature. My skin was so hot I was sure I'd never be normal temperature again. "Tell me."

"Please," I continued to pant. He had stopped all ministrations to my body and that was almost unbearable. A heavy, hot weight had settled in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that an unbelievable pleasure had stolen through my body, whisking away all rational thought. And it was building.

He hooked a finger in my panties, drawing them down my legs. I could feel the wetness between my legs. I opened my eyes enough to catch him inhaling the scent from my panties. I saw that there was a large, dark wet spot on the light blue underwear. It was useless to wish that I had worn something more... alluring. I didn't have anything besides practical cotton underwear. I hadn't needed to wear anything else.

"Mmmm, Bella." His fingers played with the dark hair between my legs.

"Oh God." I was gasping so hard my lungs burned. My chest was heaving shamelessly as I struggled to get my runaway heart under control.

"You're delicious," he finished. Then his lips covered mine once more. His tongue was warm and wet in my mouth and I tried to kiss him back. I wasn't sure if I was doing any of this right, but I wasn't going to stop and ask.

Then I felt something slip inside me.

I gasped with his mouth still over mine. He ate my moans before they became sound. I realized that it was his finger inside me, slowly moving in a circle around my walls.

"Austin!"

I arched, my eyes clenched shut as another spasm of electricity hit my system, instantly converting to pleasure. Moving his lips to my neck, he pulled his finger out of me. He traced my opening with his index finger, making three circuits before slipping back into me.

"Lesson two," he said calmly. "There will be lots of this time to come, Ally. My fingers will be inside you more than once and you will enjoy each time more than the last. Fingering is only a tiny part in what I have planned for you. The rest will come later."

Oh my God, nothing like this had ever happened to me before. How could something so simple as a finger inside me create this... blinding ecstasy inside me? It was impossible. And then his hands on my skin. How was it possible that he could make me so aroused before he even touched me there? I had washed my body before in the shower but that was simple and totally unlike what Austin had done to me. It didn't make sense. But all thought was wiped clean from my mind when he inserted two fingers inside me.

Suddenly, colors exploded behind my eyes and my toes curled as an intense, scorching wall of pleasure hit me. I went soaring into the sky, my back arching sharply. I knew I was making some kind of sound but I couldn't remember what it was. All that my brain was capable of understanding was this new sensation in my body. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. When I came back down from the heaven I was in, I felt Austin still moving his fingers inside me.

He was pumping me, now using three fingers. He pinched me gently and I was sent over the edge once more into that vast chasm. This time I was aware of the scream that exited my throat.

Austin was kissing my mouth, throat, shoulders, breasts, stomach. But he never reached that particular spot. He was avoiding it. He had stopped pumping me. I was silently relieved. I didn't know if I could handle another feeling of helpless pleasure like I had before. My body had turned to Jell-O, flimsy and incapable of any kind of strength.

"Ally?" he asked. I bit my lip when that musical voice reached my ears.

"Y-yes...?" I breathed.

"Open your eyes."

I obeyed to find that his face was only inches from mine. Those wide, emerald eyes stared into my own with an expression that was triumphant. "Welcome to your first orgasm," he said huskily. "Or should I say second?" he smirked.

I blushed slightly but wasn't fully coherent to blush darkly. I was still floating in a fog of bliss.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes!" All embarrassment had left me now and I grinned widely, raising myself up on my elbows. His eyes traveled down my chests before flitting back to my face. That's when I noticed I was naked. This time I did blush bright crimson, covering my chest with my arm.

He sighed. "I wish you wouldn't cover your beautiful body," he murmured softly, gently grasping my wrists. "It is a shame to hide it away." He didn't force my arms away, for which I was thankful.

Austin grazed his lips over my shoulder, causing my stomach to tighten once again in anticipation. He bit me softly on the chest. I moaned, closing my eyes. My heart was once speeding out of control. But I hardly cared. If he stopped, I was sure I would shrivel up and die. His tongue trailed over my breasts and down my stomach.

Once again, I was dripping wet for him. It boggled my mind how he was able to make me so anxious for him, so ready. His tongue licked up the juiced trickling down my thighs. I arched, my hips unconsciously moving towards him. My own reactions stunned me. How did I know what to do in response to this god on the bed with me? Instinct was my only guide and I hoped I wasn't doing anything too horribly.

Then his tongue touched my hot folds.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. He didn't stop his exploration of my most intimate of places. Austin's words raced through my mind.

_There are only three types of kisses... And the last is one in which I lick and suck your lips._

The third kiss.

The he began to suck me. His hands gripped my hips firmly, holding them to the bed as I writhed under him. My fingers delved into his hair, clinging for dear life. He scooped his tongue into me, drinking my juices. His fingers had _nothing _on his tongue. He sucked deeply onto me and I cried out, bucking my hips up. But he held me securely down and I was helpless to do anything but throw my head back and surrender to the pleasure.

I felt wild; as if I was deprived of logical, rational thought. Electric sparks of pleasure began to attack my body again, causing me to jerk gently. he bit on my nub, scraping his teeth over me.

"Please!" I cried out weakly, unable to do anything else.

"Please what? You have yet to tell me."

"Just... please. I don't... I don't know..."

"Would you like me to make you cum?"

"Oh yes..."

Then he began lapping at me, almost rough. I gasped, my eyes rolling back and my body melting into a puddle of hot water under his mouth. His hands massaged my rear and he pulled me into his mouth. Oh God, I would have swore he was going to suck me dry by how hard he was working me!

"Oooooh," I moaned, that pleasure building rapidly inside me.

I couldn't take anymore of this. I was going to burst, explode, because of him. Or maybe spontaneous combustion was the correct word. I threw my head back into the pillows as my body seized up, soaring on that blinding, scorching energy. My vision was anything but ordinary and I was unaware of my body, in a place where pure bliss consumed me.

"Ally," he whispered against my skin, moving his mouth up and down my body. "Ally."

I struggled to open my eyes but they felt as they were weighted down with lead. "Yes?" I managed. My voice didn't sound like my own. It was husky and rough from pleasure.

* * *

**Austin**

I wasn't through with her. I would make her cum at least two more times before the night was through. I was straining against my jeans, hard for this enchantress on the bed. I had never felt an attraction like this. Of course it was physical, but there seemed as if there was another side of it. A deeper, more emotional side. I shook that thought from my head. It wouldn't do to get attached. That was against the rules.

So I focused on pleasing Ally, pushing all other thoughts from my mind.

* * *

**Ally**

"I have something planned for tomorrow also," he purred into my ear when I began to slip off into sleep.

"What is it?"

"Silly Ally," he admonished playfully. "It's a surprise."

"I should have known."

"I have many more surprised yet to come. Twenty days full."

The mere thought of a surprise from Austin everyday made my heart sputter out of control.

"You need your sleep, Ally," he said. "Tomorrow you have school."

And with that, I drifted into a very pleasant sleep while Austin held me in what he said was the spoon position. When I fell asleep, I was sure it was with a large smile spread over my face.

* * *

**So, that is the end of chapter three. If you hadn't read my author's note, go read it at the beginning. It's really important and I'm starting to get annoyed with the people saying that I was copying another story that was already written. I hope it stops.**

**And WOAH! This story is almost at two thousand reviews. That's... AHHHHHHH! I love you guys so much.**

**Read, review, fave, and follow!**

**Love,**

**Samantha**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own, nor do I profit, from the television show 'Austin &amp; Ally'. The original 'Sex Toy' was written for the Twilight fandom by Oriana de la Rose. This story belongs to her and I take no credit for the storyline. Names and places have been changed to suit the Austin &amp; Ally fandom. No copyright infringement intended._

**A/N: **_I absolutely cannot believe that this already has over three thousand views! And there's only been three chapters! Thank you to everyone who reads these chapters and I hope that you enjoy them because this story is brilliant and sexy and just all around amazing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Ally**

The annoying buzzing of my alarm clock woke me. Groaning, I rolled over and hit the snooze button. I was so tired that I nearly fell instantly back to sleep. I rolled over, then froze. Why did I feel the sheets against my bare skin? Opening my eyes, I saw a male face only inches from mine, sleeping peacefully. I gasped and drew back in shock.

Memories of last night flooded through my mind; the feel of his tongue on my skin, his soft, warm lips, the light play of his fingertips over my body. I breathed in deeply, trying to sort out my feelings. Last night seemed like a dream. It was too perfect. I had accepted the fact that Austin was going to be with me for nearly three weeks. Yes I was nervous about the upcoming days, but that didn't mean I was going to tell him to go away.

Nothing like this ever happened to me. I was the girl that never got in trouble, always completed her homework early, and made careful notes in class. I didn't deserve to have this ma with me. I didn't even know anything about... you know. Ugh, I needed to learn to say it. Sex. I blushed simply thinking about it.

I turned and looked at his serene face. A dark fringe of lashes fanned over his high cheekbones. His dirty blonde hair hung slightly over his forehead. He lay on his back, the sheets pulled so that everything south of his belly button was covered. My eyes drifted over his torso. My greedy eyes traced every muscle, drifting lower and lower. I blushed darkly when I realized that I was looking directly at where his penis would be.

Looking away, I slowly climbed off the bed. I was still naked so the last thing I wanted to do was wake him up. I also wanted him to rest because he had given me so much last night. I had never dreamed that anything could feel that way. My fingers began to tingle from the mere memory.

Creeping from the bed, I went slowly to the bathroom. I peeked back out to make sure he was still asleep before closing the door.

The hot water pounded over my back, relaxing all my tense muscles. I smiled slightly at the soothing feeling.

* * *

**Austin**

I felt Ally get off the bed. I opened my eyes to see her round little ass moving towards the bathroom. Her long, brown hair hung to the middle of her back, curling slightly at the ends. The sight of her naked body caused me to harden. I quickly closed my eyes again when she glanced back at me.

I waited until I heard the shower running before I got out of bed. I still wore my pants; I hadn't bothered to change the last night.

I was hyper aware of the sound of the water. My mind traveled easily into the gutter as I imagined how each drop would trickle down her smooth skin. Memories of the way she had moaned when I tasted her suddenly played through my mind. There was still so much I wanted to show her, to teach her.

I grinned. We might have to try a teacher/student fantasy sometime later when she was ready.

Then I heard a soft moan drift from the shower and all my though processes stopped. I felt my cock twitch, and I tried my best to ignore it. Could she possibly be...?

No, Ally wasn't that way.

I think.

I heard the soft, barely-audible moan again, and this time it was obvious. She was... _masturbating?_ I decided that I would see for sure. It wouldn't do to simply speculate and not know for sure. I thought about how the steam would swirl around her naked, hot, dripping-wet body. I was already hard as granite, so hard that my restraining pants were now painful.

With a moments thought, I decided that I would join her. If she wanted me to, that is.

Slipping out of my pants and boxers, I slowly opened the bathroom door. A wall of steam hit me in the face and I blinked. Thankfully the door didn't squeak and give me away. Opening it further, I stepped into the foggy bathroom. The shower door was the type of glass that was rippled so that objects on the other side looked slightly distorted. But that didn't hide the sight of Ally Dawson's body from me. Her hair was lathered up, the white suds sitting amongst the dark, almost black locks. My eyes traveled down her body, taking in the sight of her small breasts, just large enough to sit perfectly in my hands, her slim stomach, the black triangle of hair between her legs, and her long legs. Everything I saw only excited me further. I was so hard that I was afraid I might scare her. I didn't know if she had seen a naked man, I hadn't asked that outright, but I had a feeling that she hadn't.

Then I focused on what her hand was doing.

I watched as one hand slowly traveled down her body experimentally. I had a feeling that this was her first time doing this. She pinched her right nipple in her fingers gently before moving her other hand down to her pussy. She hesitated for a moment before she slipped her finger inside her. She moaned again.

I couldn't take it any more.

Stepping up to the shower doors, I placed my hand on the handle. She was facing the shower head, too busy with other things to notice me. I smirked, suddenly deciding that I wanted her to show me exactly what she liked. With a wicked grin, I opened the shower door, allowing cool air to hit her body. I watched as chill bump exploded deliciously over her bare skin.

She gasped and turned to me, shocked with a pink blush spreading over her face. I couldn't keep that wicked smirk from my face. Her eyes widened and she pressed herself against the shower wall.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked politely, wanting this to be okay with her.

For a moment she simply stared at me. I noticed that her hand stayed where it had been before. Her chest heaved, those small, plump breasts moving enticingly up and down.

"I promise I won't harm you," I added.

She nodded and then spoke. "Y-yes, you can c-come."

I loved the way she stuttered when I encountered her in some sort of sexual way. It was endearing. But I couldn't help but want her to tease me a little, as I was teasing her. Now that she had accepted, I slid the shower door open more and stepped into the shower, closing it behind me. The water was still hot. I hoped she had a large water heater for I was afraid that I would keep her here in this shower for a long time.

When I stepped into the shower, I saw her eyes go straight to my dick. Those chocolate orbs widened and I couldn't help but smirk. I had been told many times by various women that my cock was larger than most. Not absurdly so, but just large enough that most women complimented me. I hadn't realized that I had been worried what she would think of me until this minute. How silly. Why would I be worried what she thought about my naked body?

"So, Ally," I began, moving slowly towards her. I purposely made my movements slow and predatory. I knew what to look for when a woman wasn't ready and I was watching Ally closely. If she wasn't ready, I would know. But there wasn't any harm in playing with her. Besides, she seemed to enjoy it. "Have you been naughty this morning?"

Her breathing accelerated wildly at my question. I loved the reactions I created in her. I hoped that she would retain this level of sensitivity throughout our explorations.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was uncertain but excited.

"What I mean is that..." I walked up to her. She moved back but was trapped against the tile wall. I smirked and placed both hands on either side of her head, trapping her. "Have you been pleasuring yourself?"

I leaned slowly. I watched her eyes widen and she arched, just imagining what I was going to do to her delicious body.

It was time to awaken this slumbering goddess. It was time that this Greek deity woke from her sexual naïvete. I would gladly perform this bit of community service; I would willingly let her discover the sexy woman inside her.

"You didn't answer me, Ally," I said patiently. I moved one hand to her hip, moving it up and down her slick skin. Her hips moved slightly into my hand and I tutted reproachfully. "Have you been masturbating?"

* * *

**Ally**

How did her expect me to answer him with what he was doing to me? It was impossible to think, much less talk coherently. Had I been masturbating? The term made me blush. It sounded so... dirty. It was embarrassing to be caught also. And it was the first time I had even attempted it! I had simply wanted to see if I had the power to do what Austin did. I found that if I imagined Austin touching me, my movements actually caused me pleasure. Not as intense as his skill ministrations but still powerful.

I turned dark red now as I realized he actually wanted me to answer.

"I was... I was trying to... it was my first time," I finally ended pathetically. I stared into his deep, sparkling brown eyes, unable to look away if I had wanted to.

"I know," he said simply. He pressed his lips gently to my throat. I felt as if I was melting from that simple kiss. His tongue touched my skin gently. I moaned and pressed myself against him shamelessly, suddenly unaware of what I had only moments before attempted to do. "Now I want you to continue touching yourself," he whispered in my ear. "Show me what you want to do to your body, what you desire."

Confused, I watched as he moved slightly away to watch me. Again, my eyes were drawn down to his large penis. Again, I was shocked at the size. Of course, I had seen pictures in medical books and such, but nothing could ever prepare me for the large quiver of anticipation and fear when I looked at him. Anticipation because I could only imagine the pleasure he would give me. Fear because I knew it was supposed to hurt.

"Touch yourself, Ally," he ordered, staring intently into my eyes. "I know you have desires. Just go on instinct and show me what you would like me to do to your hot little body."

I bit my lip to keep a moan inside me. Hesitantly, I did as I was told; I would do anything he told me. I cupped my breasts softly at first, and then squeezed roughly. I pinched my nipples, rolling them in my fingers and pulling. It was insane how the slight pain turned to pleasure. It shouldn't have been possible. Maybe my brain was hardwired incorrectly so that the pain was in pleasure's spot. His eyes watched my every move closely, as if his survival depended on watching and analyzing my movements. That intense gaze very nearly caused me to cum right then.

Giving my breasts one more squeeze, I moved lower. Splaying my hands over my flat stomach, I went so that I cupped myself. When I passed a finger over my folds, I moaned, my eyes clenched closed. I leaned heavily against the shower wall. The hot water was still pouring over my skin. I was suddenly thankful my apartment had such a huge water healer; this would be awkward in icy water.

"Show me how you want me to fuck you," he purred, his eyes sparkling to me in ways that caused a knot of pleasure to sit in the pit of my stomach. I melted with those words and pushed a finger inside me. I found that I was already dripping wet... and not from the water. I began to pump myself slowly. But it wasn't enough so I added another finger.

Suddenly I hit a spot that had otherwise been unknown to me. I gasped, my eyes snapping open in shock. My back arched off the tile. I was afraid my legs could no longer hold me up.

"That's right," he encouraged, moving slightly closer to me. "Hit your G-spot."

Now his lips were on my skin. He kissed my breasts softly before sucking the nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it.

"Oh God," I panted, clutching his neck to keep myself upright. My knees were suddenly unable to hold me up.

"Don't stop," he commanded, setting me back on my feet. "Don't stop touching yourself. I want you to cum by your own hand. Since you quit whenever I touch you, I will keep a safe distance."

He moved back away from me. I whimpered in disapproval. I needed him with me right now more than I ever should. I was so uncomfortable, so hot, it was nearly painful. I had no idea why pleasure should feel this way when abruptly stopped but there was only one way to make it go away.

I plunged my fingers back into my hot folds. I nearly wept at the feeling. That uncomfortable brick in my stomach dissolved into waves of ecstasy flowing throughout my body. Working my breast with my left hand, I pumped myself with my right. I felt that same, unfamiliar cliff lumbering towards me. I felt as if I was on the edge of a great cavern, teetering over the edge.

"Fuck yourself with your fingers, Ally," he said lowly in a voice that only made me wetter. "Look into my eyes while you pleasure yourself."

I struggled to open my eyes and look at him. But it was so hard with the pleasure building inside me. I began to cry out with every exhale, panting like a suffocating man. My eyes were glazed over, I could tell, but I managed to lock eyes with him. Suddenly, I hit that sweet spot again and I was sent over the edge. I cried out loudly, sinking down to the bottom of the tub.

Austin's arms went strongly around my waist and he pulled me back up. "Good girl, Ally," he murmured approvingly into my ear. My vision was still abnormal and I was beginning to understand that that was normal when I climaxed. I came back to myself slowly. Austin was busy rinsing my hair gently, paternally, and I found it strangely soothingly.

"So," he began. "Was that pleasurable?"

I blushed and looked down. But that was a mistake because I was greeted with the sight of his very hard erection. I looked at the bottle of shampoo sitting in the corner of my shower instead, deciding it was a safer choice. "Yes," I said, my voice so incoherent it was a miracle he even understood me. He finished rinsing my hair and focused on washing my body with the strawberry body wash I owned.

"Lesson three: masturbation is perfectly alright in moderate quantities. It is a healthy way to release sexual frustrations and discover what excites you most. In fact, I find it exceedingly sexy, Ally Dawson. Seeing you pleasure yourself is one of the most erotic things that I've ever seen."

When he spoke that one word, his hands moved to the small of my back, running down and cupping my rear. I gasped as he pressed my hips to his. His penis was pressed into my lower stomach, sending excited shivers through my already-weak body. I moaned, but my voice faltered halfway through because he quickly bucked his hips gently into me. I clung to his neck, and he brought his lips to mine in a staggering kiss. His mouth was soft yet urgent against mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth.

He pressed me against the cold tile and continued to kiss me senseless. Abruptly he pulled away and took the bottle of shampoo in his hand. "Would you like to wash me?" he asked. His voice had turned to polite once more. "After all, I need a shower too."

It amazed me how he could go from hot, sexy shower man to calm and collected gentleman. I hesitantly took the shampoo from him and squirted a little onto the washcloth he handed me. My heart rate increased at the thought of touching his body.

* * *

**Austin**

I had decided to let her wash me so she could grow somewhat used to my body. I could tell that it was difficult for her to look at me. I understood that.

And I hadn't been lying when I said that watching her pleasure herself had been erotic. I had grown so hard from it that I knew I would have to do something about it later when she had left for school. Her small hands slowly ran the soapy washcloth over my chest. She carefully held her gaze on that small blue cloth, focusing so hard that her forehead creased in concentration. I smirked.

If it was the last thing I did, I would bring this woman out of her shell. I would bring her out of her shyness. She wanted to be less introverted, that I could see. She wanted to be more outgoing. And that was my goal. I would awaken the goddess within her. No matter what it took.

She took care with my cleanliness, making sure to get my entire torso before moving lower. I almost laughed, realizing she was hoping to put off the moment when she would come to my dick. I heard her take a deep breath before she carefully moved the wash cloth over my hips and then down my legs, bypassing my cock entirely.

And now she was bending towards me, the side of her face only millimeters from my member. I clenched my hands into fists. She didn't realize that she was so close; she was intently focused on washing my legs. Then I felt her hands move back up my body and I stiffened, surprised by the reactions in me. How was it possible that this incredibly innocent _virgin _could create such intense feelings inside me? It wasn't logical.

Finally she lingered at my dick. Then I felt the washcloth close over me and I tried to stifle my gasp.

Her eyes snapped up to watch my reaction. Encouraged by me, she slowly began to move the cloth over me, up and down. My breathing accelerated and I focused on being utterly still. The last thing she needed was me scaring her with my over-excited.

Soon she abandoned the washcloth and touched me with her bare hand. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on not cumming on her.

Then she began to slide her fingernails over the smooth skin and I gasped. Her grip tightened and she was slightly rough. Before I was even able to think a logical response to this, she increased her pace.

"Ally," I panted, trying to hide my ragged breathing. "I'm going to cum. Stop. I won't be able to stop if you keep it up."

She didn't stop.

This little perfect angel had turned into a devil in the span of a few minutes. Her hand closed over my shaft, tightening slightly, experimentally. She looked down at what she was doing, then glanced back up at me. I clenched my eyes shit just as I climaxed and pulled out of her hand. I didn't want to cum all over her. I somehow managed to angle it downward into the shower drain while experiencing perfect pleasure. I groaned lowly and released.

"That got out of hand," I muttered a few minutes later when I had regained my composure. "It won't happen again."

She blushed and looked down. "I... I liked it."

One of my eyebrows rose. "You have school too. I have a feeling that you're going to be late."

She nodded but I noticed that she was excited once again. I hadn't expected her to continue touching me when I told her I was going to cum. Maybe bringing Ally Dawson out of her shyness would be easier than I thought.

I carefully dried her off before I let her go to change. I slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and jeans, deciding against the shirt. I left the bedroom leaving her to change in peace. I sat on the shabby couch that was in the living room and turned on the TV just to dispel the silence. I didn't realize I was watching a Disney channel show until I saw the Mickey Mouse logo in the bottom corner.

"I'll be gone until two today," Ally said awkwardly as she came out of the bedroom. "So I guess you can hang out here until then."

I stood up off the couch and went over to her. "I'll be fine, I promise, Ally. I'm a full-grown man."

I thought I heard her mutter, "I know" under her breath. I chuckled softly.

"You'll be late. It's already 7:50," I said.

She nodded and turned to go. A sharp knocking sounded on the door. "Ally!" a woman's voice screeched from the other side. I thought I recognized that voice as Trish's. Or maybe it was Cassidy. I waited until Ally got to the door before I said anything.

"Ally?" I said lowly.

She quickly turned, as if she had been waiting for me to stop her. "Yes?"

"Don't I get at least one kiss goodbye?"

She blushed and came back over to me. "Well. I suppose," she said uncertainly.

I cupped her face with my hands, bringing it softly to my lips. Closing my mouth gently on hers, I took extra special care to show that despite that steamy shower, I could be gentle and soft. My tongue reached out to lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She readily opened her mouth, her arms going around my neck tightly. Melding her body to mine, I allowed my tongue to dance passionately with hers.

"Ally!" the woman shouted from the other side. "I know he's there with you and if you don't come out now I'm going to call the law!"

I broke our lips apart. Ally was gasping for breath, her chest heaving attractively. She had put on a dark blue sweater and khaki pants with tennis shoes. The sweater showed off her chest nicely, still managing to be modest.

And did I have more plans for today? Of course I did. I couldn't wait for Ally to get home so we could resume them.

Reluctantly, Ally opened her apartment door. I saw two girls outside, looking very interested as to what was inside. I had been right. It was both Trish and Cassidy. They giggled madly and pulled Ally out, no doubt going to bombard her with questions. I smirked at them before they shut the door disconnecting us and the giggled exploded into full volume. I caught one last glance at my beautiful Ally's blushing face. I winked at her before the door closed.

I remembered the appointment I had for a photo shoot today at Victoria's. That would be the top priority on my list of things to do while Ally was gone. But what that little virgin came back, you could be sure I was going to be busy with more important things that modeling.

* * *

**Man, I haven't updated in forever and I would like to apologize. So, my Spring Break started on Friday and I went on a road trip to Los Angeles and just got home today and updated. I had a really fun time in LA. Unfortunately, I didn't run into R5 or anyone famous there, but hopefully next time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll talk to you guys next time.**

**Read, review, fave, and follow!**

**Love,**

**Samantha**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own, nor do I profit from the television show 'Austin &amp; Ally." The original 'Sex Toy' was written for the Twilight fandom by Oriana de la Rose. This story belongs to her and I take no credit for the storyline. Names and places have been changed to suit the Austin &amp; Ally fandom. No copyright infringement intended._

**A/N: **_I want to apologize for not updating for so long. I never meant to abandon you guys like that. It's just, things have been so hectic lately and I didn't have time to update. First of all, exams were coming up and my top priority was to study for them and make sure that I aced them. Then, I had a track meet to attend and spent most of my time on the track at my school. And, I was at school for the majority, participating in a fundraiser for the Nepal victims. And, to add this to the pile as well, my graduation is coming up and I happened to be valedictorian. I have to write a speech and memorize it and everything. I've also been making decorations for the multipurpose room, which is where my graduation will be held. So, once school ends, I will be going to Hawaii for vacation and won't be able to update that week. I'm honestly not sure when the next time I'll update is. I might have slow updates soon. But I will not give up on this fanfiction. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Ally**

"Oh my God, Ally, tell us everything now!" Cassidy ordered as soon as the door was closed. Trish looped her arm through mine and pulled both me and Cassidy down the hall.

"What did he do?" Trish pressed impatiently.

I blushed, trying to figure out how to explain what happened, last night and this morning. That's when I realized an entire day had passed. I only had nineteen days left with this incredible man.

"Ally!"

I focused on trying to explain my incredible night and morning. There was really no other way to explain it than... mind-blowing, incredible, amazing.

"Oh my God, Allyson Dawson," Cass began, sounding shocked. "Is that a... _hickey?"_

"Honestly, what did you expect?" I finally said, overcoming my earlier embarrassment. "You guys buy him as my... toy... and then you're shocked that I have a hickey?"

Despite myself, my hand went to my throat, searching for the aforementioned hickey. I almost giggled. It wasn't my first hickey, but I couldn't imagine at what exact time I had gotten it. Last night I had been too... preoccupied with other things to notice him sucking on my neck for any period of time. And in some sick, strange sort of way, I was glad o had it. It made me his. It branded me his, though he technically belonged to me.

"The woman has a point," Cass allowed. "But you still haven't told us!"

We were outside of the apartment building now. The day was sunny and beautiful, the perfect weather to go outside and sunbathe, not that I did much of that before. I dreaded going through with my classes today. How was I supposed to concentrate when Austin was waiting on me?

"Am I going to have to drug you so you'll me?" Trish demanded sternly. "God, Ally, the suspense is killing me."

"Well, um..." I began uncertainly. "He, um..." Oh God, I was actually going to have to say it, wasn't I? Oh kill me now please. So I choked out the only words that I could think of... like an idiot. "Oral sex?" It sounded like a question.

Of course they both went wild at this. A couple of students walking passed gave us dirty looks, probably because Cass and Trish were so loud. I blushed dark red. Then again, they might hate us because I said "oral sex" out loud.

"Are you serious?!"

It seemed as if Cassidy was going to faint on the sidewalk.

"Damn, that boy is fine," she said appreciatively. "I wouldn't mind him being my toy for a few hours." She grinned and suddenly my protective, possessive side kicked in.

Abruptly, I didn't like the idea of Cass being anywhere near Austin for any period of time. This surprised me. Why was I getting possessive all of a sudden? Then I realized that I actually liked him. Well, of course I liked Austin. Honestly, how could you not? It wouldn't surprise me if I was falling for him, he had given me five or six orgasms last night and this morning. My lips curled into a smile simply thinking about it. But what would he think if he knew I already liked him this much? I could be sure of one thing; he wouldn't like it.

I didn't know much about people that were in Austin's profession, but I knew that love wasn't exactly a choice when you were sold to who-knows-how-many-women. It wouldn't make it any easier either. So I decided to keep my budding feelings to myself, hoping to crush them in all their fragility before they grew too strong for me to simply extinguish with a thought. I found myself thinking about the way his eyes sparkled when he grinned happily, the slight dimples that appeared in his cheeks, and the soft touch he used when caressing me.

I was so lucky that Trish had decided to give out twenty-two thousand dollars for my current happiness. God, I had such freaking amazing friends!

"Are you ever going to answer us adequately?" Trish huffed impatiently. "What exactly did he do to you? You look like you're on cloud nine right now. He has to be phenomenal!"

"Oh, he is," slipped out of my mouth. I blushed but continued, knowing that it was only right to clue them in. After all, without them Austin wouldn't be at my house. "Last night he... uh... tasted me and then this morning he told me to... touch myself, to show him how I liked it."

They squealed and giggled. It felt good to share it with them. I missed my girl time and I needed to catch up on it.

"He certainly looks delicious without a shirt," Trish added, then burst into laughter.

I remembered what Trish has said, that I looked like I was on cloud nine. Well, I was on cloud nine! I never knew I could feel this happy. And it wasn't just from his touch. It was from the way he looked at me, the way he smiled. Austin was almost a complete stranger to me but I felt as if we were connected in almost a spiritual way. But I told myself I was being silly. How in the world could it be possible that after less than twenty-four hours I was already starting to seriously fall for this man that I didn't even know? It wasn't, that's the problem. It wasn't possible. At least, it wasn't supposed to be possible.

My mind whirled in circles, always questions. But it always went back to Austin Moon, the sex god in my apartment. My heart ached to know more about him than just his name and age. I wanted to ask the hard questions... but I didn't know if he would like that. It wasn't my place to ask about his personal life. After all, I was simply his current customer. But I still wanted to know.

* * *

**Austin**

I decided to do the dishes that were still soaking in the sink. I realized that we hadn't washed them. I had been focused on more important things like pleasuring Ally Dawson.

I had immensely enjoyed watching her pleasure herself. She wanted to see what it felt like rough, because she still didn't truly know. So far, she had liked everything I had done with her. I only hoped that I would continue to be right and pleasure her in the right ways. She was still very new to this; I would go slowly, no matter how much I wanted to speed up the process. Ally deserved more than just a quickie. She deserved more than me.

Suddenly, I stopped rinsing the plate I held. Where did that come from? Returning to the unwashed dished, I began scrubbing a fervor that would make my OCD grandmother proud. Remembering my grandmother sent visions of my family through my mind. They were painful, the memories, but I managed to once again repress them. But not before I saw a vision of me, father, and mother at the park one day when I was twelve. I saw mother's smile as I hit the ball with the baseball hat. Father cheered me on. I couldn't help but grin because they already knew I liked baseball and was good at it.

I hissed in a breath and looked down at my hands. I had crushed one of those delicate white plates in my hands. The shard had sliced the back of my hand and I was bleeding, the crimson liquid spilling over the white china. I cursed under my breath and applied pressure to the wound, moving quickly to the bathroom. Hopefully she had band-aids.

See, the past was painful. Only now the agony wasn't simply emotional, it was physical.

I cleaned as much as I could before I left. I had that appointment at twelve o' clock at Victoria's. Silently, I groaned. Victoria was a hard client to model for. The men's underwear she created wasn't always easy to put on. Sometimes I would simply look at it and wonder how I was supposed to get into it. Hopefully, this time, things would get easier. I had gotten smacked for being tardy last time.

Finally, eleven thirty rolled around and it was time to leave. I didn't know how long I would be gone so I wrote a note for Ally, telling her that I had a photo shoot to attend. I said I would be back as soon as possible, and not to worry.

I dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, as was the unwritten rule. I kept Ally's key carefully around my neck. I would put it in my jeans pocket during the shoot though. Taking a cab to Victoria's wasn't the easiest thing to do. She lived across the city and not a lot of cab drivers were willing to go that far. I had to fork out a few extra tens to get the taxi driver to cooperate.

When I stepped out of the taxi, I wasn't surprised to see that Victoria had remodeled her house again. Well, I wasn't sure "house" was the right term. More like mansion. Victoria was a very famous name in men and women's underwear. The SexVictory label was one of the most prestigious brads around the globe, rivaling Victoria's Secret. I found it ironic that her biggest competitor had her name. Her extra-large condo had to at least cost more than my entire life's income.

SexVictory was especially for men and women with more... adventurous tastes. The underwear she created were provocative, innovative, and not always comfortable.

Now, as I walked up the steps, towards the backdoor, I hoped that she was in a good mood. Victoria in a foul mood was not something anyone should have to endure. Dez always made it a point to follow me on these shoots; last time at Lillian's it had gotten rough. I had accidentally ripped one of the garments I was trying to get in, and she nearly scratched my eyes out for it. Lillian and Victoria were a lot alike in fact that they were normally bad-tempered.

Going through the backdoor as I always did, I made my way to the room she had set up for the male models to change. There I found my chair with a little card on it. It stated what I was to wear and the numbers of the hangers it was on. I went to the long rack that ran from one wall to the other, covering the entire west wall. I quickly scanned through the numbered hangers to find number 34.

Pulling it out, I nearly blushed. If I had been Ally, I certainly would have. It looked exactly like a skimpy black Speedo, made of leather and with a rather large hole for the man's cock to go through. I was going to have to model in this?! I might as well model nude! Normally I wasn't modest about my naked body, since enough people have seen it, but the thought of this picture going in a magazine shocked me. But I should have known. Maybe they would somehow let me cover my cock but still show how the underwear bared me to all.

I didn't count on it.

"Austin!" I head an encouraging, familiar voice. I turned to see Dez' bright face walking towards me. He had a strong build and could be a model himself if he wanted. But he preferred being on the sidelines, for moral support I guess.

"Hey Dez, how's it going?" I said conversationally. I began to strip, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Mindy still refuses to sign the divorce papers." He sighed deeply and rested on a chair. Male models walked passed us, all in varying degrees of undress. I took off my pants and then my boxers.

"Still?" I looked up at my manager and best friend. "She's taken about a year, hasn't she? If she didn't really want a divorce, she should have told you."

"I know. But now she's saying that she wants at least ten thousand for emotional damages."

"Emotional damages?" I snorted in disgust and pulled on the obscene underwear. It would fit better in a hardcore porn movie. "You haven't so much as yelled at her," I pointed out.

Dez and his wife Mindy had been going to marital problems for the past three years. Mindy'd had an affair with a man who wasn't important enough for me to remember his name. I had been at their wedding and I knew when I first saw her that it wouldn't work. She was arrogant and demanded to be treated like a queen at all times. Dez thought she was his princess and wanted to marry her as soon as possible. She had agreed mainly because he had been gaining a larger income as the months went by and she wanted to be part of that money.

"Maybe she'll come around soon," I said, adjusting the underwear. I felt like something from an erotic, twisted dream. While I waited for my turn in front of the camera, I laid my shirt over my lap so Dez didn't have to see my naked cock.

"I doubt it," he muttered hopelessly.

"Cullen," a sharp, female voice snapped, opening the door to the men's changing room. The naked men didn't seem phased at all by the fact that she was watching them. "You're up, Cullen," she finally said, turning to me.

"See you later, D," I replied, standing up.

"Later."

He was more my best friend than a boss, and I trusted him completely. It angered me that Mindy was refusing to sign divorce papers after she had already agreed to it. Memories attacked me again, this time of the worst period of my life, just before I had met Dez.

I hadn't eaten anything for four days and was living in a damp box that had once held a refrigerator. It was in the middle of January and even LA was experiencing the coldest winters on record, getting down to nineteen degrees. I had taken to rifling through the trash, hoping to find any discarded food. But luck wasn't with me for no one had wasted anything.

Shaking that thought away, I followed the women into the main room. I saw Victoria standing to the size, analyzing the photographer's and male model's movements. I realized that the model was Jasper, a man that I had met a few times before during shoots like these. He had honey colored hair and electric blue eyes that fairly crackled with life. I nodded once at him in acknowledgement and he inclined his golden head to me in response.

"Okay, Whitlock, that's as good as we're going to get today," the photographer muttered, straightening up from his earlier position in a squat. I could tell from his tone that this hadn't been Jasper's most successful shoot.

He simply walked back to the communal dressing room, unimpressed with the photographer's weary, disappointed tone.

"Ah, Austin, love," Victoria cooed, moving towards me with arms outstretched as if she wanted a hug. Her flame covered hair hung about her shoulders like fiery waves, those cat-like green eyes smiling at me. I readily hugged her, not wanting to upset her. After all, she was the one who would pay for this shoot.

"I'm glad you're back," she murmured into my neck. It was impossible not to notice that she angled herself just right, so that my naked cock pressed against her legs. Right onto her thinly-covered pussy. She wore a sheer green gown that pushed up her breasts and emphasized her tiny waist.

Victoria was beautiful, I suppose. But she held no attraction for me. I knew what lay beneath that fair exterior and I was fairly certain I'd rather be held by a cactus.

"I've missed you, darling," she purred, moving away to take one look at me. Her eyes ran appreciatively over my body, lingering on my dick. "I have to say, this absolutely looks sinful on you." She winked at me and brushed her hand carelessly over the head of my members as she turned to leave.

I jumped in surprise. And dammit, my cock began to harden. God, it was the easiest thing to please in the world. One thought or errant touch and it was erect and ready to fuck.

"Okay, love," Victoria said once she was behind the photographer. "We're going for stern master. Your slave has been a naughty girl and you need to punish her."

I had always been good at getting into character. One needed to show off the garment while looking the part. There was a reason I was so highly paid. I simply left my thoughts and focused on becoming whatever was asked of me.

That's when I noticed my surroundings. We were in an especially extravagant room. It had been made to look like some sort of twisted, garish ballroom/dungeon. The walls were dark black with ebony drapes hanging from the ceiling. The wall I was standing in front of had a dark wood mahogany table with claw feet. On the table were twin black vases filled with dozens of crimson roses. The bright color set off all the black quite nicely.

"Hard," the photographer ordered.

Aw, shit. Not this again. I closed my eyes and focused on making my cock hard as granite. Visions of Ally's beautiful form, naked and writhing beneath me, danced enticingly before my eyes.

"Good," he murmured.

It was slightly embarrassing, being hard before this composed man and woman, but I had been made to do it so many times that the anxiety soon wore off.

Soon the shoot was over and after posing in different ways and positions, many of them better fitting in a porn magazine than an underwear magazine, I turned to head back to the dressing room.

"Austin, wait!" Victoria said quickly. I reluctantly stopped. I was ready to be rid of this obscene garment. Victoria waved the photographer out of the room. Just as he shut the door behind him, leaving us alone, she moved to me.

"I wanted to see just how effectively these crotch-less underwear work," she purred in my ear, trailing her hand down my naked chest to the underwear she had just described.

I gently stilled her hands. "Nothing is free," I said pointedly. I would be an idiot if I gave her anything free. Besides, suddenly I didn't want her touching me at all.

* * *

**Ally**

Classes passed slowly. My notes for that day consisted of doodles of Austin. One time I found that I had been absentmindedly drawing something that looked suspiciously like a penis. I blushed darker than a fire engine and erased it with my pencil. But you could still see the outline because I had pressed down so hard. I ended up scribbling over it so much that I wore a hole in the paper.

I had forgotten my laptop at home that day so I had to take notes with my trusty notebook and pencil. Not that I wrote anything important down anyway...

Thankfully, Cassidy and Trish had the same classes I did. Maybe they would let me copy some of their notes.

Finally, my last class of the say was at hand. I walked with my friends to the Campbell building, just wanting to go back to my apartment and the miracle that waited inside.

"So what happened this morning?" Trish suddenly asked. I had accidentally almost tripped on my own feet while we walked down the sidewalk. My blush was fading.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, did anything happen other than him asking you to touch yourself?" She giggled and nudged me in the side.

My cheeks heated up once again. "No. I was... late and had to get dressed quickly."

"You were late, weren't you?" Cassidy said pointedly, winking at me.

Why did my friends have to torture me?

"I think we're late now!" I said as it was time for my last class to begin. We walked into the room and noticed everyone else already sitting down. The professor glared at is and I hurried to my usual seat in the middle while Trish and Cassidy joined me. They didn't get the chance to ask me anymore questions, for which I was thankful. I had already been forced to tell them about how big Austin's penis was. I had nearly died with embarrassment.

* * *

**Austin**

I had finally twisted out of Victoria's clutches. She was especially determined today but I managed to convince her that I wasn't feeling well and I thought I was coming down with the flu or some kind of tropical illness. The last thing she wanted right now was a sickness. She was always careful to make sure her "playmates" were healthy and strong.

I had pleasured her numerous times, all for the price, of course, but now I was neither in the mood for it or her spastic temper. Victoria was never a gentle lover. I almost always had bleeding scratch marks down my back and ass, sometimes on my cock. The latter hurt like hell but I learned to endure it.

"How about we go somewhere to eat?" Dez proposed after I had finally changed out of that forsaken garment I had been wearing. My boxers were much more comfortable than the black leather that rubbed around the base of my cock, irritating the sensitive skin there. "You know, bonding time for a couple of friends," he explained.

"I don't think so, Dez," I disagreed reluctantly. I enjoyed going out with him, but I wanted to get back to Ally before she came home. I knew I had left that note, but I wanted to be there when she got home.

"Oh." His face fell dramatically, causing my heart to clench. Mindy was probably at home causing him hell. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to get out for a few hours; hell, I would too.

"It's just that I've got to get back to the apartment before Ally comes home," I explained quickly.

He nodded, understanding. "Well, call me if you change your mind. Mindy's being a bitch and I can't stand to be around her anymore. She keeps yelling about how I'm not treating her right. And she's the one who had an affair behind my back!"

"I'll be sure to call you if anything changes," I promised. I fixed my white t-shirt so that it hung correctly over my body before I left. I felt bad for abandoning Dez but Ally was my top priority. I couldn't just ditch her and spend the rest of the day with my best friend. I had been paid to be hers for nearly three weeks and I was going to fulfill the requirement. She would get her money's worth, I would make sure of that.

The taxi ride back to her apartment was silent, giving me time to think about my plans for tonight. Tonight would be all about pleasuring Ally.

* * *

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter but the next one is pretty juicy if I say so myself. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember, to fave, follow, and review!**

**Love,**

**Samantha**


End file.
